


Иллюзии

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер Пэн создает для Киллиана иллюзии. Тот не может в них не верить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иллюзии

Пэн не смеется — он белозубо скалится, и этот оскал хуже любой из улыбок. У него черная душа, чернее некуда, куда до него всем продажным девкам любого из портов.

Киллиан сгибает его на собственной кровати в собственной каюте, вдавливает лицом в подушку, лишь бы не видеть этого оскала. Пэн не замирает испуганной птицей, не просит отпустить — лишь выгибается сильнее, словно просит, хотя такое ему совсем не свойственно.

Всего рома в мире не хватит, чтобы заглушить то чувство, когда сердце пропускает удар, когда кажется, что даже демон может быть обычным мальчишкой, которому только дай хорошо потрахаться и вкусно поесть.

Такой Пэн необычен. Такой он, пожалуй, нравится Киллиану гораздо больше, и тот многое бы отдал, чтобы он всегда оставался таким.

Киллиан гладит изогнутую спину, худую, гибкую, с отчетливо проглядывающимся позвоночником. Такой Пэн любит ласку, любит, когда Киллиан «разогревает» его перед сексом. У того сжимается сердце, будто он собирается трахать свою самую первую любовь, еще не настоящую, но уже трепетную, не позволяющую навредить. Рядом с ним Киллиан сам чувствует себя подростком, до мучительного старающимся не кончить от самого первого движения внутри.

Он растягивает Пэна осторожно, ласково, нежно, будто это его первый раз. Далеко не первый, конечно, первый был когда-то давно, кажется, даже не в этой жизни. Киллиану наплевать — пока он не видит оскала, не смотрит в глаза, он может представлять себе что угодно. 

Пэн не говорит, не выплевывает злые слова, зато просит всем телом, едва заметно вздрагивает при каждом движении, дарит иллюзию хрупкости. Он похож на фарфоровую чашку, которую легко разбить, и если сделаешь это — никогда не соберешь по частям. Киллиану нравится эта иллюзия, и он цепляется за нее даже крепче, чем за свое желание отомстить Крокодилу.

Он не может назвать это любовью, до нее слишком далеко, слишком много забывать, но он тоже может создавать иллюзии — по крайней мере, у себя в голове. Поэтому он целует поочередно обе ямочки на пояснице и аккуратно входит, придерживая за бедро. Пэн заходится вздохом, насаживается, когда Киллиан медлит, — маленькая ненасытная сволочь, нежный хрупкий мальчик. Сложно сдерживать себя, когда перед тобой такое манящее юное тело — и Киллиану кажется это магией, потому что так хорошо ему не было даже с Милой.

Он двигается сначала медленно, постепенно набирая темп, ритмично, словно играет на каком-то неведомом музыкальном инструменте. Пэн и есть музыкальный инструмент — то, как он звучит, как стонет, как дышит, стоит Киллиану сменить угол или ритм, и есть настоящая музыка.

Киллиану она нравится. Она позволяет ему почувствовать себя не пиратом на побегушках, а кем-то важным и нужным. И пусть он знает, что это очередная иллюзия — ему слишком приятно и слишком важно верить в нее.

Корабль на якоре, команда спит, вне каюты морозящая темная ночь, а ему все кажется, что это не луна, а солнце близко — прямо перед ним, сияет обжигающе, а если закрыть глаза, то можно увидеть яркие светлые пятна. Киллиан и жмурится до пятен в глазах, двигается быстро, чувствуя, что грань недалека, что подходит к опустошающему оргазму.

Он отнимает руку от бедра и ладонью накрывает кисть Пэна, уже ласкающего самого себя. Перехватывает крепко и верно, заставляя держать его ритм, ритм его движений, ритм его удовольствия.

Когда Киллиан кончает, он еще некоторое время остается внутри, замедляя темп руки, заставляя Пэна стонать жадно, похотливо, требовательно вбиваться в кулак, словно он действительно подросток, а не живет уже века. Очередная иллюзия, которая все так же нравится Киллиану настолько, что он предпочитает закрывать глаза на реальность.

Пэн изливается на простыни, и только тогда Киллиан выходит из него. Отпускает, давит на поясницу, заставляя лечь, и сам ложится боком, ближе к борту. Они еле умещаются на узкой койке, но эта близость приятна.

Приятна ровно до того момента, когда Пэн поворачивается к нему лицом. Смотрит темным, душащим взглядом прямо в глаза, серьезно, уже не скалясь.

— Я подарю тебе много таких иллюзий, — говорит он, будто умеет читать мысли. — Просто будь со мной.

Даже самой темной ночи нужна луна.

Киллиан готов стать ею для Пэна. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть этого взгляда, и по привычке касается своей единственной рукой его плеча. Тот жест, что так любила Мила. Тот жест, который так нравится Пэну, потому что после него он льнет к Киллиану, снова создавая бессчетное количество иллюзий.

— Буду, — отвечает тот.

Киллиан сможет, пока ему есть, в чем обманываться.


End file.
